Products to be sold in retail stores may be provided with security devices to prevent stealing, tampering or other actions detrimental to the value or security of the product.
A typical security device well known in the art is attached to an external surface of a product to be protected or a box containing said product by means of an adhesive or other attachment means (e.g. wires from a spool on the device or plastic braces to clip onto the product). However, the attachment of the security device to the product while the product is on display in a retail store may obscure information useful for sales and marketing and/or prevent examination of and interaction with the product by a potential buyer. Furthermore, the attachment of the security device to the product may detract from the aesthetic appeal of the product, thereby possibly deterring potential buyers. Additionally, these external security devices may put the product at risk of damage and/or take up significant display space, thus reducing the number of products able to be on display.
There is a need for a security device which overcomes at least some of the disadvantages associated with those external security devices currently available.